Derniere Danse
by avatarbear67
Summary: A BellaxEdward songfic. Song is in French; story in English Set in New Moon... - I can't remember exactly where it took place - It's a re-write on the event that took place in that book. I have no problems with the original, I just wanted to write this ou


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of the Twilight series, and I do not claim to be Smeyer. Nor do I own the song...**

****SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST TWILIGHT, DON'T READ THIS!****

_This story was inspired by a French song sung by Kyo, and my mood._

SONGFIC  
PAIRING: BellaxEdward  
Length: V. Short  
POV: 3rd person  
CHARACTER: As IC as I can manage

**Derni****è****re Danse**

_Je veux juste une derni__è__re danse..._  
-I just want one last dance.

The final bell of the day rang loud and clear. Students from all over the school couldn't pack their bags fast enough. Everyone was eager to get out of the building, but no one was more eager than Isabella Swan. Otherwise known as Bella by her friends. Due to her tendency of tripping over thin air, she didn't dare run, but she did walk as fast as she could without endangering herself. As she stepped out onto the school car park, she noticed the reason for her getting out of bed and coming into school every weekday morning: Edward Cullen. The modern-day Adonis and, most importantly, her _boyfriend_. At that point in time, he was leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo, as though he was waiting for someone to come out.

As she got nearer towards him, he straightened up and half-smiled at her. "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight?" he asked in that irritatingly sexy voice of his.

Bella shivered delightedly, "No, I have no plans."

"Good. Get inside the car, we're going to the meadow. I'll make sure that Alice drives your truck safely home."

The ride to the meadow was surprisingly silent, and for some unfathomable reason, neither Edward nor Bella turned on the radio. Luckily, Edward still drove at his usual 85mph speed, and so they both arrived quickly. He switched the engine off and, before Bella could even blink, Edward was already opening the door on her side of the car. Bella stepped out of the car carefully, in order to minimalise the damage that she could cause to herself. Edward casually picked her up bridal-style, and ran off into the forest at his vampire speed. The wind whistled past Bella's human ears, almost too high for her sense because of the sheer speed that they were going at. The trees around them seemed to part for Edward as he ran, considering that Bella did not feel anything apart from Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame. Of course, the other legitimate reason could be that Bella can _never_ feel anything other than Edward when he was around.

As soon as Edward had placed Bella gently on her two feet – and made sure that she was not going to topple over – she heard the soft musical background noise. To Edward's overly sensitized ears, the music was loud and clear. To someone whose hearing had not been enhanced, the music was very soft. Almost _too_ soft.

Bella walked slowly on the twigs on the forest floor, nearing herself to the source of the sound. She wasn't scared, per se, just a bit nervous. Yes, that was it. She was nervous. Why would there be a soundtrack in their meadow?

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Are you alright?" He had a slight grin on his face.

"Um. I guess. Why is there music in the meadow?"

"I put it on... It's from my speakers. See? Would you like to dance?"

"Edward. How many times do I have to tell you that I can't dance?"

"And, my dear Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that it's all in the leading?"

Without hesitation, Edward took Bella's hands and began dancing to the music, and singing in her ears.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi  
_

"I didn't know you could speak French, Edward. Although, that should be expected, shouldn't it? You can do anything..."

"Shush, Bella. Listen."

_  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

_Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

"But Edward, I don't understand any of it! Though it was beautiful... I think..."

"Bells."

Innocently, Bella gazed up at Edward, and into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this," he muttered to himself, and then he continued so that she could hear, "I have to leave. This is not fair on you. I want you to have your normal human life. Your human needs, friends, whatever else. I just have to go."

"What do you mean, Edward? You're going to leave me?"

"Yes."

"But you'll be back, right?"

"No. The whole family's leaving Forks. I don't know where I'm going yet, but they're going to be in Alaska, with the Denali clan."

"And you're never going to come back?"

Edward realised that that he was going to have to phrase himself properly if he was going to get anywhere.

"Why would I want to? There's nothing here for me."

Bella's voice was quiet as she said, "But what about me?"

This time, Edward was stumped. But for his plan to work, he was going to have to be harsher. He wanted her to be happy, and NORMAL. To do that, she needed to be away from him. Even if it was going to hurt him, too.

"What about you, Bella? Look, I really have to go. The rest of the family's probably already gone now. I hope you have a nice life."

He resisted giving her the hug she clearly needed, and the kiss that he wanted to give her. He walked away, and never looked back. He would never see the heartbreaking scene that was unveiling behind him: Bella was on the ground, eyes lifeless, and tears plastered onto her cheeks.

No, _he_ would never see the dying Bella.

**A/N: I realised that I didn't even write an author's note! lol, anyways, what did you guys think of it? The last bit could've been dragged out more, but I realised just now that I don't like writing sad things... Anyways. What did you guys think of this? _Please_ click on that button and REVIEW! Thanks!!! (I like feedbacks XD)  
**


End file.
